


Signed, the Phantom Thieves of America (Marvel/Persona 5 crossover)

by chloeh928



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Persona 5, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Villains, about as much as what's typically in a Persona fic, or a Marvel one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeh928/pseuds/chloeh928
Summary: You seriously didn't think that they were the only ones...Did you?Endgame is accepted, but only parts of FFH are as well. When I say Marvel, I mostly mean Spider-Man.
Relationships: Caroline & Justine (Persona Series), Flash Thompson & Everyone, Flash Thompson & Original Character(s), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Igor (Persona Series), Peter Parker & Morgana (Persona Series), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Stephen Strange & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Please Understand...

This story is a work of fan fiction.

Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in both your world and theirs are purely coincidental.

Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this game. Otherwise, I must ask you to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...The contract has been sealed.

The world is not as it once was, nor as it should be. It's filled with distortion, and "ruin" can no longer be avoided.

Those who oppose fate and desire change... From time to time, as you may know, they were referred to as Tricksters.

A new breed of Tricksters have risen up, much like the sun on the dawn of the new era that is present. Now is the time for them to rise against the abyss of distortion.

Earth, still recovering from a grave travesty and loss, has found itself caught in a rigged game between higher powers. People with gifts those have only dreamed of mere years before are spreading amongst the mortal population. The world has regained a team of defenders to act as a global armor against the next greatest threat. And yet...

And...yet...


	2. Interesting

Dr. Strange was meditating when he felt it.

The shift of power between dimensions.

The man was about to consult Wong on the matter, before he felt the effects of such a change in power. Simply put, it was powerful.

It was terrifying.

The scream of a young girl echoed through, jolting him away from the changes in dimension. The doctor panted heavily, trying to control his heartbeat. Once he had composed himself, he went out to find his partner.

Out of all of the possible causes, the man thought, it should not have been as surprising as he was making it out to be. Multiple dimensions were still recovering from the cataclysmic actions of Thanos, and in those, those few months were nothing. It might take centuries for certain dimensions to recover.

But even then, Strange had gotten used to feeling those effects when he meditates. This felt like a dimension was attacked, and had been split to create a new one. One very close to Earth, judging by the scale and very clear scream of that girl he had heard. The doctor took a moment to wonder if she was alright before continuing his journey. Where was Wong, anyway?

Pushing open the doors to the library—honestly, why didn't he think of that earlier—he looked around, before hearing the familiar sounds of Beyoncé. Wong, as normal as ever, had been rearranging the books. It seemed like he didn't sense a thing.

He had stood there for a couple of minutes, still stricken and a little confused, before gently tapping Wong's shoulder to get his attention.

"Mm?", the man asked, pulling one of his earbuds out. "What is it?"

"Did...did you not feel the universe ripping itself apart five minutes ago?", the doctor asked in bewilderment. Wong furrowed his brows in confusion before slowly shaking his head. Strange released a huff that he didn't know he held, before straightening himself up. "I'm sure it was nothing.", he muttered to himself, slowly making his way to a shelf of books. Wong eyed him, now confused and curious about what had gotten into the head of Stephen. Who grabbed a couple of books and made his way back to the entrance. Even if he was the only one that felt it, he sure was going to figure out the cause.

Still keeping his gaze down, the man left back towards his room and unceremoniously put the books on his bed before positioning himself back on the floor. He took deep breaths to calm his thoughts and drift away from the physical dimension.

Unbeknownst to him, as the man began to reset his meditation, a strikingly blue butterfly fluttered by the window, into the bustling town of New York City.


	3. Not ready for the sunrise.

May took a deep breath as she pried open the door to her nephew's bedroom. It was messy and unorganized, with the nanobot charger filed away in the corner. Sunlight cracked through the window, rays sprawled over the room, revealing the teenaged boy fast asleep in his bed for the first time in ages. Most days she would have let him sleep in, just happy that he was getting rest period. But unfortunately, by law, she was required to wake him up today.

"Peter, baby.", the woman called as she made her way to his bed. "It's time to get up. First day of school." "Mmm.", he groaned, barely starting to stir. May shook him a little, finally getting some motion out of him. "Don' wanna go. Do I have to?" "Yes, unfortunately." Peter huffed a long sigh as he propped himself out of bed. "Ok, ok.", the teen groaned, bleary-eyed. May gave a soft smile, running a hand through his hair for a minute. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before getting up and leaving the teen be.

He hasn't been able to sleep well--actually, he's had trouble sleeping at all--since the field trip to Europe in the past summer. Because of the former or the latter—not going to lie, it may be some of both—it got really hard for him to talk to anyone, even in his social circle. He hadn't text Ned until immediately after school was out. Everything was, er, is, mentally and physically draining him. Conversations are hard to make whenever you're dead on your feet.

Likewise, it's been hard for him to suit up and go help people in the night as Spider-Man. He still does it though; he'll do it 'till he's dead. People's lives aren't going to be at stake just because he's been a little down in the dumps. Not again.

 _I really need to clean my room_., Peter thought as he maneuvered around the bedroom to get ready for the day. It took him longer than normal, finally opening the bedroom door nearly 15 minutes later. At that point, he really only had time to brush his teeth and grab a banana from the fruit bowl before dashing out the door. He knows that the fruit is only going to hold for a minute or two, rather than to lunch, but the boy still hopes anyway.

He barely makes it to the subway in time, grabbing a handle just as the doors shut behind him. The small victory lets him release a breath that he had been holding. It looks like he wasn't going to be late for the first day of school. That's the first time in a long time.

"Well, well. Look who it is.", a familiar voice called from the side. Peter jolted up in surprise, possibly in slight unwarranted fear as well. Flash Thompson posed no threat to him, not for a while, but it seems old habits truly do die hard. "If it isn't Penis Parker. How are you, man? No one's heard from you since the trip. People were starting to think you died or something.", the bully started talking, tone light and casual, as if they were old friends.

"Why're you taking the subway? Didn't you drive to school?", Peter thought aloud, eyebrows furrowed. Instinctively, he took a defensive position. "Yeah, my car got taken away after an insurance claim raised the rates. Turns out that sh*t's expensive." "Huh.", Peter responded with an absent nod as he pulled out and untangled his earbuds. "So, how're things going with MJ? I imagine that disappearing from the face of existence may take a toll on the relationship.", the decathlon member tried to start up, hinting at a teasing tone. "Didn't cut off contact with _everyone_ , Thompson.", Peter remarked, sticking one bud in his ear and pulling out his phone.

He was scrolling through the apps for his music when he found an app that looked... out of place. The icon was colored a deep red and black, making the striking silhouette of an eye. It was definitely not there last night, which meant that it had installed itself somehow. Without much thought, Peter deleted the app off his screen. _Please don't be a virus_. An infected phone was the last thing he needed right now.

You'd think that Thompson would have taken a hint at the universal sign of 'I don't feel like talking' that is putting in headphones, but nope. The teen kept on talking, rather getting defensive whenever he realized that Peter wasn't listening. "Hey, c'mon man, you don't need to do that to me.", he taunted. At this point, Parker just shut him out, rather looking outside in anticipation for his stop.

"Parker? Dude? Hellloooooo?", Flash called out, now getting annoyed. Great. At least their feelings were mutual at this point. "Hey Penis, I'm tryin' to talk to you.", he threatened with a scowl. "What's up with you anyway? You shut down after the trip. Like, I get a lot of stuff happened, and it was pretty scary, no one was as messed up as you. What kind of wimp do you have to be to break down like that?", he started teasing. "Leave me alone, Flash.", Peter instructed with a dull tone and stoic face. The subway doors slid open, and the two stepped out.

"What? I'm just trying to have a conversation. For all the years we've shared classes, I don't think we've shared more than three sentences with one another.", he defended, earning a scoff from Peter. "So why the sudden interest? This a new thing you're trying out to belittle me even more?", Peter bit back, looking away. Flash shut up at the question, a shocked, maybe even hurt expression on his face. Peter checked the time before bolting up the stairs, Thompson following. "Leave me—", Peter started, getting cut off. "Dude, this is the first time I've ever had to take the subway to get to school, and I think I might get lost.", Thompson admitted, though obviously humiliated about it.

Peter turned around with a raised eyebrow, glancing away in thought. He remembered the first time he had to use the subway to school and getting lost. Little Peter seemed to take an entire tour of New York before finally making it in time for lunch. His gaze caught back to Flash, he sighed inwardly. Why did he have to be so selfless?

"Alright, come on.", the brunette relented, making his bully perk up and follow in his footsteps. The two walked out of the station and into the busy streets of New York, just as the rain started to sprinkle. "Aw, man. Those clouds weren't there earlier.", Thompson commented, pulling up his hoodie.

"Guess we better hurry then.", Peter responded, grabbing the other's arm and dragging him towards the direction of the school. Getting the message, the raven-haired teen followed suit.

As the two walked down the path Parker had memorized to second nature, Flash gazed at all the people and shops that were either opening or already serving customers. He seemed in strange awe, as if seeing it all for the first time. Peter was beginning to suspect that today was a first for a lot of things for the teen.

The teen glanced up at the sky as the sudden rain ended, catching view of a butterfly fluttering in the air. The gray of the breaking clouds highlighted its stark light blue. It entranced Peter so much, he almost obeyed his instinct of following it. He could tell that, apart from the interesting location (Seriously, what was a butterfly like that doing in the city, at this time of the year?), there was something special about the insect. The teen just couldn't deduct how.

The two kept walking to Midtown High, though neither was actually looking forward. Nor did either hear the distorted sound of Peter's phone receiving a notification. Or notice how the color of the water after they stepped in a puddle would change. The only thing that began to make the boys notice that something was off was when the butterfly suddenly disappeared from the sky. Once Peter's focus of attention was gone, he furrowed his brows and started getting a read of the place. Something about it felt weird.

Flash's stupor ended when he started coming across the stores he was familiar with, meaning that they were close. With that notion, Thompson started taking off, making Peter jog to keep up. The two teens made the final turn around the block, only to come across a building that was very, very, VERY much not Midtown High.

"A...castle?"


End file.
